Lorundil
Title: Court Wizard of Northpoint Age: 320 Race: Altmer Gender: Male Appearance: he is a tall Altmer with the usual golden skin of his people. He has long shoulder length, golden blond hair. He has a sharp face with high, slightly pronounced cheekbones. He isn't considered handsome but he isn't ugly either. He keeps his face shaven and is not ruined by scars or tattoos. He has a weak built, not made to wield weapons or wear armor and is in a physically weak state. He is very slender and lacks real muscle although he can create strenght/speed/endurance/ … through magic. Skills: he has dedicated most of his life to the study of the arcane arts. Like most of his race he appeared to have a natural knack for wielding the magical energies and he started his study from a young age. All the years of studying and practicing the arcane arts made him a great wizard but he also became very protective of his findings and unwilling to share it with anyone. Apart from his magical knowledge he can speak most languages of tamriel fluently. He has no real skills apart from those. Equipment: he dresses in comfortable, expensive robes and clothes. Under them he wears simple pants and tunic. His robes are usually very voluptuous and apart from a silver dagger for rituals, a waterhide and satchel for ingredients and scrolls he can put his belongings between the folds in his robes making it look like he summons books, potions and other items out of thin air. Background: He was born and raised in what's left of Morrowind. Both his parents were members of House Telvanni and they began teaching him at a young age in the principles of magic. He showed great promise and by the time he was twenty he had surpassed his father and mother's abilities and acquired a position as an apprentice to a Telvanni wizard. At first the man taught him but after a few years he started being neglected and was apparently only good enough to fetch items, clean up after experiments, … this irritated Lorundil and he started studying the books and artifacts laying around on his own, most of the time against his master's wishes. He managed to do this unknown to his master and when Lorundil deemed himself ready, after a few decades of studying he murdered the Telvanni wizard and took over his place. He remained in the tower, studying and continuing the researches his former master was doing for several years. At first he also kept himself busy with the politics of House Telvanni, but like so many other wizards, he soon lost interest in them and stopped showing up during the council meetings. His studies kept him far away from the events happening in the world and althoug he lived through the warp in the west, the fall of dagoth ur, the oblivion crisis, the Arnesian war, ... (to name a few.), he never really noticed much of it. When the Red Mountain erupted and most of Vvardenfell got destroyed he also lost his tower and all his belongings. The greatest loss where the many artifacts, waiting to be studied, and his own selection of enchanted items he created as trials. The books were less important since almost everything to rare to be able to find again was already stored in his head and the common books could be bought anew anyway. Without a place to live he decided to travel around Tamriel. He offered his enchanting and alchemy services in many towns and cities and eventually settled as a court-mage in Northpoint Category:Altmer Category:Northpoint Category:Characters